Deception's Voice
by last place
Summary: Isolation became his comfort, until he stumbles upon an angelic demon. He loses himself in her song, but should he pursue his desires? HieixOC, but not what you expect! Read on to find out.


**This is based off the poem "Siren Song" by Margaret Atwood.**

**May be a one-shot, but I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The boy continued his lonely journey through the woods, barely glancing at anything but his feet. Detached from those around him, he had grown accustomed to isolation. In fact, he embraced it. The silence allowed him to think, instead of having to listen to the incessant babbling of the thieves in the gang. He had grown sick of them. While he was focused on a mission, they were too busy heckling each other. They had a bond that the boy scoffed at. Their companionship was pathetic, and only made them weaker, while he got stronger. He would never trust them, and he pondered whether or not he'd go back to them. Being alone was just so comfortable.

He was still young, but his view was all but innocent. He saw the world for what it truly was. Those demons who searched for meaning would find none. Demons and humans alike were not forged to fulfill a certain purpose. They became the creator's plaything, succumbing to his ever will. They were devised for one reason: to die. None of his creations survive his wrath, and Hiei knew he was no exception. So why did he live? There was nothing for him in the future, just like his past. He figured he was made to be mocked, but the creator would not belittle him so easily. The creator, whoever or whatever he was, was merciless and cruel. Hiei understood this—even embraced it. This "God" Hiei has heard about was not the creator. While others pondered this idea, questioning faith and religion, Hiei already knew the answer. Religion was pointless, and faith was blind. The creator was the Beast.

Large demon birds flew over Hiei's head, screeching as they passed. He glanced up at their glassy black feathers. The sun touched their wings, giving them a sickening glow. The sun was pale; a languid, rejected star that only brought desolation to Makai. The trees always seemed to be starving, their branches reaching towards the sky, begging for food. Hiei snickered at the horrific nature that surrounded him. It only proved that there was no God.

Suddenly, in the distance, a female began singing in a foreign language. Hiei lost track of his thoughts—the voice was too beautiful to ignore. The song was passionate, almost heart-breaking, as if the female was longing to be saved. If he rescued her, he could have his way with her. She may scream, that lovely voice of hers piercing his ears, but that would only fulfill his desires. The more she would plead, the more he would want. As he got closer, lust bubbled through his body. It was odd; he'd never desired anything so terribly. His body ran towards her, and his mind tried to keep up. He followed her voice until he got to a large clearing, finding only a female lounged on a tree stump.

It was as if she was waiting for him. She was hunched over her crossed legs, her spine peaked out of her white, silk dress. The dress hung loosely on her, barely covering her long, lean body. Hiei's eyes moved from her bare, dainty feet, up her legs, past her back, and to her face. She was pale with thin, pink lips. Her pointed cheekbones added an exotic touch. And those eyes—both seductively slanted, with purple irises—seemed to be lost in oblivion. The dream-like expression calmed Hiei. She was extraordinary—a perfect fit for her voice.

The female continued to sing, not noticing Hiei approaching her through the trees. Hiei stopped himself, realizing her allure was _too_ intoxicating, and this clearing was _too_ perfect. The set-up seemed innocent enough, but he would not let her fool him. Her voice carried across the clearing—she was waiting for him. She wanted him to fall for the trap, but Hiei couldn't just leave her. If it were a trap, he decided he was already prepared. They were alone, anyway. The trees may hide any figures lurking, watching from the shadows, but they could not cover up a demon's scent. And the only demon he could smell was the female.

He contemplated his two options—he could turn around and leave, or he could fulfill his strange desires. Even after years of murder and pillage, Hiei had never actually forced himself upon a female. The thieves in his gang would mock him, but he ignored their idiocy. To them, sex was so casual and only for pleasure, but sex was much more for Hiei. If he were to have sex, he would do it because of lust, but he had never desired any females he'd laid eyes on. They were all stupid and predictable—nothing special. He only deserved an exceptional female, and without her, sex was pointless.

And this demon was exceptional. Hiei gazed at her, deciding to give into the lustrous yearning. Her song had lured him, but he knew to remain cautious. His katana, his only friend, hung at his side, and a concealed knife bandaged around his arm. If he needed to run, he could. He would be faster then any awaiting trap.

Cautiously, he stepped out into the clearing. There was no movement in the trees surrounding them. His desires grew, he was practically panting. Hiei didn't question his lust, for he had never felt it before. What he felt, he figured, was intense desire. He finally understood why the thieves were so quick to have any female. The power that surged through his body was a drug. It may have no longer been his own, but he succumbed to it. The girl continued to sing.

"Woman," he spoke, his lips parted.

The angel turned around, straightening her posture. Her purple eyes gazed up at Hiei, widening at his presence. It was as if she had never laid eyes on a male. Just as Hiei had done, her eyes examined his body. When they finally met his, he felt as though his chest caved in. He was staring into a nymph's eyes, trapped in their everlasting seduction. Suddenly, she was all he wanted and all he needed. It was strange, but he lost himself completely.

"You surprised me," she muttered. Her speaking voice was just as beautiful as her singing. Hiei licked his lips, longing for her perfection. "Have you come to help me?"

Hiei aided no one, but when she asked him, he immediately replied with an anxious, "yes". His surprising answers, desires and needs should have been shocking, but it didn't matter. In that moment, only she mattered.

"And you will rid me from this heinous curse? You will free me?" she stood up on her dainty feet, standing a few inches above Hiei. He gazed up at her, his lips still parted. All he could do was nod. She enthralled him even farther as she stood over him. "But I must warn you, this is forbidden. You could be killed."

"Hn." Hiei apathetically replied. He only yearned to be with her, the danger didn't matter. Besides, forbidden actions only enticed Hiei to commit them. She was forbidden, just as he was. If he could have her, maybe he would understand God, or learn love. Faith and hope sprinkled inside him. Cautious feelings he'd orginally had melted away—there was only she and he. She didn't need to explain the curse, or tell him why it was forbidden. None of it mattered.

There was a moment of hesitation as he leaned towards her. His first kiss—he had never imagined he'd show any signs of affection towards anyone. Yet, there they were. He grabbed her wrists, keeping them stiff as he closed the gap between them. He forced his lips onto hers, surprised how natural it felt. Her wrists trembled in his grip. This control was different from taking a life—it was passionate, intense. He pressed his hips against hers, pushing her against the tree stump. Moans escaped her lips as he slid his thigh up her own. Heat surged through his body; he could feel the blood rushing to his pants. Every muscle in his body ached to have her. She didn't fight; in fact she seemed to match his needs. He tore the top of her dress, exposing her soft body. His hands fumbled from her stomach up to her breasts. They fit so perfectly in his hands. His desires, this female—this was perfect.

Too perfect.

As if a veil had been lifted, he suddenly realized his mistakes. He had renounced his cautious feelings too easily. And how she had been simply waiting for him, seducing him with that song and her thin dress—he had fallen for it. The control that he had embraced was no longer there. Her hands wandered to his pants, and she tossed his katana aside. He had to stop her—but he couldn't help his desires. They were so powerful that he questioned if they were even his. He was not a lustrous demon; he wanted nothing. Did _she_ control _him_?

Fangs sank into his bottom lip. Blood poured into his mouth, but she didn't retreat. Claws, which had originally been fingers, dug into his spine. His ribcage cracked, the sound tore at his eardrum. He struggled to pull away, but her teeth were stuck. Her purple irises transformed into a sickly pink, flashing the desire that Hiei no longer felt.

A chill rushed through Hiei's lungs, as if they were freezing. His blood was thinning, and her claws were slowly cracking his spine. She was rapidly draining his life force. His feet were growing numb, and his vision became hazy. But, he was no longer under her spell. Hiei's fist rammed into her gut. She stumbled backwards, with shock raining over her face. However she had seduced him hadn't worked as she planned. Hiei smirked, trying desperately to ignore the pain surging through his back. She had weakened him immensely, but he would not let her win.

She stood up, her face completely transformed. Those soft, innocent lips were corrupt by a set of fangs, and her pink eyes were blood shot. Her fingers were tallons, and her skin turned gray and pasty. But the most frightening change was the wings that grew from her back as she glowered at him, daring him to attack. They were gigantic, with ashy feathers, glistening in the sun. She beat them once, lifting herself off the ground.

Hiei clutched the knife attached his arm, waiting for her to make her move. The girl remained still, however, continuing to hover a few inches above the ground. He glanced at his katana lying far away, but dared not to move until he could study her a bit farther. He didn't know how fast she was, but he had an inkling he could outrun her. He knew she wasn't powerful, so she used seduction as her weapon to lure demons in until they were completely hers. However, Hiei's suspicion had saved his life.

Suddenly, she began to sing again. She was no longer beautiful, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Hiei felt the desires bubbling inside him again. He fought them, focusing on the thrill of killing her. He yanked the knife from his arm and ran towards her. Just before he could plunge the blade into her heart, however, his body froze. The will to kill her disappeared, and lust invaded his brain.

'No,' he thought, 'I am not weak. I will not let her control me.'

She stepped on the ground in front of him; her wings wrapped around his body. He was trapped in a feathered prison, deserted by his will power. The internal struggle was overwhelming. She leaned her lips towards his, sucking his life away again. He panted, trying to catch his breath. His vision darkened—he would die because of his foolish desires. He couldn't move—his body was controlled by temptation. If he weren't so panicked, he would laugh. His first kiss would end with his destruction.

Suddenly, as if miracles existed, he could move his fingers. His arm trembled as he tried desperately to move. Somehow he found the energy to lift his arm and grab one of the terrible wings cocooning him. With a swift move, he yanked the wing right off her back. The demon shrieked, jumping back. Her mouth stretched open to an unnatural size as she screeched. She clawed at her face, then wrapped her arms around her torso, clutching her wound. Hiei collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting. He was alive, but he could barely move.

"What have you done?" she howled, gripping the gaping hole in her back. Crimson blood poured down her legs, dripping onto the yellow grass. Hiei licked his lips, wondering if her blood tasted as good as her lips. She would bleed to death, and he would be triumphet. How—typical. The demon finally collapsed to her knees, sobbing like a child. Hiei snickered; at least he held onto his pride, unlike the bawling woman in front of him. He eyed her, appreciating her body for the last time.

Hiei found himself regaining his strength, while the female continued to rapidly lose her own. He stared at the wing he clutched in his hand. It had shriveled and shrunk. It was a token, a reminder he would keep. Never again would he succumb to his desires. It would only lead to false hope and his downfall. After all, he was destined to roam Makai alone.

"Good luck, bitch," he sneered.

He picked up his katana and left her to die.

* * *

**Review if you liked it. Thanks **


End file.
